Piccolo's Most Memorable Xmas
by ZanpaktosInLove
Summary: A year they have been together what could possibly be so special. Read and find out!


Piccolo's Most Memorable Christmas

Piccolo grumbled as he approached the gate walls doing his best to avoid all the hustle and bustle in the city of the holidays. His attire for the day much different from his usual clothes. Piccolo walked up to the gate wearing plain white jean pants fitting to his form with a plain gray satin shirt appearing to glimmer silver amongst the snowy landscape under the winter's sun.

Jessara looked out her window her attire fitting to her station, but the dress which adorned her figure was a crisp white color graced beautifully with gentle spins of gold with a touch of green embroidery. It fanned from its square-cut top clinging gently to caress her curves. The skirt fanned out quite far from her hips. Her slippers gold with a touch of green the crown made of emeralds framed by the most sophisticated gold craft.

From the window Jessara gently smiled as she saw Piccolo in his Holiday garb the white and gray a very pleasant contrast against his forest green skin. Her ocean eyes glittered with pride at the handsome and powerful aura her husband gave off to those around him. A presence which demands respect from all who bask in his being, and their eyes shine with a hope renewed.

Onyx eyes gazed upon the castles appearance he approached the doors to the main hall only catching a slight glimpse of his mate. He smiled and entered the main hall only to be surprised as arms enveloped his waist from behind a small giggle escaping from his "captor's" lips. He gently squeezed her arms and turned only to see not his mate, but instead his eyes landed on Chi Chi who had a big smile on her face.

"Merry Christmas Piccolo." She said as she walked off to her father. Skipping along the way, you could see her husband eyeing her figure through the dress.

As he shook his head he patted Gohan's head as he headed upstairs to his and his mate's room. Piccolo heard a soft sigh from the chamber. He went inside the chamber and saw his mate sitting on the window sill a gift in her hands wrapped in purple paper with red bow. A blush tinting her cheeks she meekly looked up at him with a gentle smile. She outstretched her hand with the gift to him.

Piccolo took it questionably smiling gently at her blush his eyes betraying his confusion.

"Open it Piccolo…I made this for…for you." Her eyes looked on to Piccolo as he gently untied the bow revealing the gift box. He opened the box and saw a silver necklace beneath it a letter.

_Dear Piccolo,_

_A necklace made of deepest affection for you._

_A pendant in the shape of the key._

_The key which leads you to my heart._

_Here lies a key no one may possess but you. _

_Guard it well and cherish it for all time._

_I have not much to give in glory._

_My heart , my loyalty, and my trust._

_This is all I may give to you._

_My love, my mate._

_Care for it well as I will care for you._

_Remember always that you are a man._

_A man who is loved by a woman._

_A man who owns the heart of a lady._

_Forever keep this memory._

_For one day I may be gone._

_I will live on in your heart._

_Forever._

_I Love you my Prince…My King._

_Forever Yours,_

_Jessara_

_Queen and Lady of the Kingdom Oceara *The Ocean Kingdom*_

Piccolo looked up from the letter in shock. He gazed at Jessara and his eyes teared up. Piccolo pulled her gently to his chest holding the key. His whole body trembled at the unfamiliar emotions the wreaked havoc on his heart. He held tight his Lady. Tilting her head up, he leaned over and kissed his Mate.

"I will remember always, for you Jessara." he spoke softly in a wavering whisper.

She smiled and kissed him sweetly on his cheek before whispering into his ear, "That is all that I ask."

He continued to hold her afraid to let go in fear she may disappear.  
/I will always remember you Jessara.....You mean the world to me. / With that thought he looked to the sky. /Well King Kai...King Emma what do you think of me now? I have finally found what I was looking for...what I had been missing all along.....I have found Jessara. /


End file.
